Lost In Your Brown Eyes
by akatsuki-angel
Summary: This is a story about sasori's love and how he cant live with out without her. i stink at summaries! D: song fic to the song Brown Eyes By Lady Gaga. please review! rated M for character death. just in case!


Okie, this is a story about Sasori losing a girl he loved because he was apart of the akatsuki still. Not so sure if he has brown eyes but lets pretend ^.^

Song fic to the song

Brown Eyes – By Lady Gaga.

**He loved her. The way her long Blonde hair blew in the wind and the way her brown eyes sparkled whenever they were together. But no matter how much love he had for her all he could do was worry. She could get hurt at anytime just for knowing sasori. He couldn't take worrying any longer, it was killing him.**

_In your brown eyes, walked away  
In your brown eyes, couldn't stay  
In your brown eyes, you watch her go_

"**Myumi-chan. . . You have to go." He said avoiding her eyes. "What are you talking about, Sasori-kun? Go where?" Myumi asked totally puzzled. They had been having a wonderful day everything was normal and perfect. Untill they reached the forest about a mile away from the base. "You need to go. Get out of here and never come back." He said, his voice raising. **

_And turn the record on  
And wonder what went wrong  
What went wrong_

"**S-Sasori-kun?" she said her voice cracking. What did he mean? Had she done something wrong? "I mean. Go!" He said pushing her so she stumbled backwards and ran into a tree. She stared in disbelief and then got angry. "Fine! I'm leaving and never coming back you asshole!" Then she ran.**

_If everything was everything  
But everything is over  
Everything could be everything  
If only we were older_

**Sasori started walking back slowly to the base. 'I wish we were both older. . . then this whole Akatsuki deal would be over and we would be able to live together in peace. . . ' The next thing he knew he was flat on his face. "What the. . . ?" He looked back and saw that he had tripped over a pretty good sized rock. 'Look at me, im tripping over fucking rocks. . . ' He thought to himself. He then got up and made his way to the base and into his room avoiding all conversation with everyone. "Sasori?" He heard a girl say. "Sasori, its Konan. Everyone's going out on a mission, but you don't look so well. So. . . please get some rest. See ya!" She yelled as she walked out the door with everyone, then the door slammed. For the next 30 minutes or so he just sat on his bed staring at the wall thinking about Myumi.**

_In your brown eyes, i was feeling low  
'cause they're brown eyes and you never know  
Got some brown eyes, but I saw her face  
I knew that it was wrong  
So baby, turn the record on  
Play that song_

**He couldn't take it anymore so he got up and went into the kitchen. 'I need something to calm me down. . . ' He thought frantically. He rummaged through the cabinets until he found a bottle of Vodka. 'This should do.' He thought as he popped it open and started downing it. He then pulled it away from his face and coughed. 'A bit stronger than what I had thought. . . But that's just what I need.' So he quickly drank the whole bottle, while thinking about Myumi.**

_Where everything was everything  
But everything is over  
Everything could be everything  
If only we were older  
Guess its just a silly song about you  
And how i lost you  
And your brown eyes_

**He then Stumbled out of the base running into several walls and doors. With a loud thud he fell over and crawled his way to the cliff nearest to him. **

_Everything was everything  
But baby its the last show_

**He stumbled getting up and looked over the cliff at the rocks below. Several hundreds of feet below. 'I love you Myumi, so you cant get hurt because of me. . . But I cant live without you.' He thought as tears came to his eyes. **

_Everything could be everything  
But it's time to say goodbye so  
Get your last fix, and your last hit_

"**Goodbye Myumi. I swear I'll wait for you." He turned around and. . . . he dropped over the edge. All the way down until the end he could only think about her brown eyes and they way they sparkled or her long blonde hair blowing in the wind.**

_Honey yeah, it's no surprise  
I got lost in your brown eyes_


End file.
